


Gloomy bright morning

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: I present a morning in Scylla's life
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Gloomy bright morning

It was one of those mornings where Scylla needed some time to get out of bed. They were usually preceded by the same dream. Scylla is sitting in a vast nothingness, void of sounds; the only proof of existence are bright lights eternally shining into her tired eyes. Her soul and very being cry out aching for someone, anyone, to be there for her, never to receive a response. She suspected the unfamiliar sounds of the night had crept into her dreams causing anxiety to flare up. Waking up alone didn’t help.

Scylla kicked off her covers and sat on the edge of the bed stretching in several directions until a small pop in her lower back provided relief. While the memory of the dream slowly faded, the weight on her chest remained. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, she headed for the kitchen. She barely avoided hitting a stack of unopened boxes with her pinky toe. The small cottage was warm and stuffy from the summer heat even early in the day. The sun was glaring through the kitchen blinds; the slats cutting the light into stripes before it hit the floor and kitchen counters. The backdoor stood open letting in a gentle breeze that brought warm air into the house. It slowly pushed little floating dust flecks around the room glowing in the sun.

Scylla heaved a deep sigh and pushed a button on the water kettle bringing its tiny display to life. The kettle was cold to the touch its last use likely having been some hours ago. Scylla grabbed an additional mug to her own. She rummaged through the large tea collection to find her favorite missing. A small spark of frustration added to her melancholy mood. She grabbed two bags of her second favorite and waited for the water to reach the preset temperature. Leaning her back against the counter her eyes drifted around the room and then out the door. She couldn't see the yard from her spot in the kitchen but the sounds hinting at yard work reached her. She filled both mugs with properly heated water and went outside eyes squinting to shield her from the bright sun. She crossed the backyard and came to a halt under the large oak tree marking the end of the property. There, she found Raelle on her knees digging up weeds fortunately in the shade.

"Well, hello there," she held out one of the mugs.

Raelle turned to look up, her lips forming into a welcoming grin when her eyes met Scylla's.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Spotting the tea, she reached out to grab it, "Thanks!"

Raelle set the mug down and wiped her hands on her already thoroughly stained jeans. She hurriedly reached for her discarded plaid shirt folding it into a makeshift cushion and held out her hand, one eyebrow raised; ever the gentlewoman. Scylla watched in amusement, took the offered hand and made a show of elegantly taking a seat. Raelle's smile widened. She briefly leaned forward to kiss Scylla. All she was allowed was a peck on the cheek.

"I don’t want to distract you from --." Scylla trailed off waving at the pile of weeds.

She fully intended to spend her morning under the tree observing Raelle. Her legs crossed and her head cocked she telegraphed as much. It garnered her a small head shake. Raelle turned away, carefully took a sip from the tea then placed the mug out of reach of any flying dirt. The small spade easily went into the soil parallel to the roots of persistent weeds to dig them out rather than pulling. Raelle was convinced that removing the root system was the only way to guarantee they wouldn't come back. 

Scylla settled comfortably against the tree trunk inhaling the sweet smell of their herb garden combined with the slightly damp soil Raelle had been digging up. Judging from the number of little heaps and holes scattered on the garden bed she must have been busy for some time. Scylla was impressed with the progress. After quickly surveying the state of the plants around, her eyes were naturally drawn back to Raelle, who was focused on the task at hand. The tip of her tongue stuck out when a plant seemed to be particularly stubborn just to disappear swiftly and be replaced by a clenched jaw of determination. Raelle’s well-worn sneakers had stopped being white a long time ago; dirt was covering old speckles of paint. Her jeans had been shortened carelessly making them asymmetrical. One leg ended on her knee, the other just above, having caused many an uneven tan. The cuffs had not received a proper hem and were frayed, matching the small holes here and there. A too large tank top for Raelle’s small frame revealed a black sports bra.

Scylla's eyes roamed Raelle's body without aim or rush. She took in sun kissed cheeks flushed from the exertion. She smiled at the array of small wisps of hair that had escaped blonde locks sticking to the sweat on Raelle’s neck and tickling Raelle’s forehead. One strand over her ear was mud caked, likely happened at the same time Raelle smeared dirt on the side of her face. Sweat had gathered around Raelle's neck and toned forearms. Scylla licked her lips. Raelle had a firm grip on the tool’s handle. Her arms flexed with every push into the soil and lifting of dirt. She turned and twisted to reach new plants and throw them on top of the ever-growing pile. The muscles in her upper back worked in tandem like an enticing ballet. As the sun and temperature rose more and more sweat gathered on Raelle’s body. She turned and shuffled on her knees to her forgotten tea. When she bent low to reach for it, Scylla’s eyes landed on Raelle's chest and traced the pearls of sweat gathering between her breasts. At the sight Scylla was reminded of the scar just above Raelle’s heart. The same spot in Scylla's chest started aching. 

Raelle must have noticed Scylla's sharp intake of breath. She looked up in concern and held Scylla's gaze for a long minute. Her contemplative features softened into a small smile.

"You are so beautiful!" 

Scylla hadn't expected the compliment. Raelle straightened up tossing aside the spade but held onto her mug and sat next to Scylla. Her eyes rested on Scylla’s face for a moment. Scylla didn’t mind the scrutiny nonetheless was glad Raelle didn’t comment on what had obviously drawn her attention. She fought her initial reaction to tense up and shrink away. Her thumb nail picked at the chipped handle of the mug she cradled in her hands. She would always be safe with Raelle. The moment passed and the relaxed pose she had assumed turned genuine. Scylla faced Raelle again and they shared small smiles. Silence fell between them. Scylla pulled up her knees to hug them. Raelle lifted her mug to her lips making eye contact across the rim. There was a glimmer of mischief mixed in with the love shining from her eyes. 

"I'm not sure I like the way you look at me right now." Squinting at Raelle, Scylla continued, "Are you planning something?"

Raelle gasped her voice squeaking in fake offense, her next words drawn out, "Me? Never!"

She drank from her mug and glanced over the backyard. "I love it here." She looked back at Scylla, her voice serious "I love it more because you are here." 

Scylla wasn't sure how to respond. Before she got a chance, a playful smirk found its way onto Raelle's face. Scylla warily watched as a hand slowly reached for her cheek and was torn between believing Raelle's gentle caress was honest or a mere ruse. She knew what was going on the moment Raelle reached for the strand of hair starting from just above her temple and twirled it between her fingers.

"You are so beautiful. I just don’t know why you are going grey at 31." 

“Because I am dating you!” Scylla said without missing a beat. She stretched her legs in front of her.

Raelle poked her finger at Scylla’s chest but remained silent. Scylla in turn tugged at Raelle’s fish tail braid loosely hanging over her shoulder. She didn’t let go until Raelle leaned closer and kissed her. Scylla smiled into their kiss. When she noticed Raelle’s hand having made its way under her shirt she broke away. Raelle chased her lips.

“How about we continue this after breakfast?” Noticing the dirt Raelle had left on her pajamas pants she continued, “and after you’ve had a shower.”

Getting onto her feet she held out her hand for Raelle who happily took it and wouldn’t let go until they reached the kitchen. Scylla followed a step behind to let Raelle enter first. She slowed them down to rest her chin on Raelle’s shoulder.

“You remember that Tally’s mom is coming over tomorrow to do the flowers?”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine said there needs to be more of this. Another friend helped me with the final touches. Eternal gratitude to both


End file.
